Valkyrie
by rogue-angel82
Summary: As powers awaken inside Ichigo's human friends, something else awakens inside Tatsuki...something alot older, that has been sleeping for a very long time... Bleach/ Valkyrie Profile-ish
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all just for fun.

This story has very minor Valkyrie Profile elements. It doesn't follow they game at all, mostly just uses the ideas and characters. So I wouldn't really call it a crossover.

In the game, there are three Valkyrie. With two asleep one active. Their names are Lenneth, Silmeria and Hrist. However in Nordic Mythology there are more then three and they are all separate. In this I kept it with just the three. But it's still only one Valkyrie active at a time rule so they can and do still go to sleep.

In the game the Valkyries main enemy or one of them is the undead. Vampires. In this story its Hollows instead.

Anyother races are gone too (they however might pop up in flashbacks dunno yet), so its mainly just Gods and Humans. Some OOC WARNINGS. **So let's just says a massive AU ok.**

Slight rundown of the ranking of Nordic myths

Odin: is the head guy, the guy in charge.

Freya: is Odin's second in command. she's kind of Odin's go between with the Valkyrie. Not a fighter herself, she is still powerful (Hey she's a god) and in this story I have, as having trained the Valkyrie in the past.

Valkyrie: Kind of like death gods (they are even called such in the Valkyrie profile manga), they direct souls to their afterlife. However they take the best and have them join Odin's army. This is where I changed the myth again, Making Valkyrie more like the death god captains. They are in command of the army, they can summon it and order it. They also get sent out to take on hollows, beasts, and other creatures.

~ I am no authority on Nordic Mythology. I'm writing this purely for fun. So if I make any mistakes…who cares.

**VALKYRIE**

Prologue

The battle field was bloody mess, broken spears and bodies littered it. Brynhild lay panting amongst the blood stained grass, unable to move as black spots spread across his vision and all sound fo the living world faded. That was when he heard it, the sound of footsteps and the clink of battle armor. Slowly he opened his eyes, and sat up faintly surprised that he was able to do so. He looked down, and cried out in surprise. There was a body, a body of someone that looked just like him. Close to a panic attack he remembered the sound of footsteps, and turned around in search. What he saw paused any thought in his mind.

It was a woman, a girl really. Dressed in black plate armor. Long black hair hung down from beneath a feather winged helmet. A white and gold skirt swayed around her legs as she walked, unblemished even amongst the gore. But that wasn't what made him pause. It was the fact she walked unaffected, her stride seemingly uneffected by her surroundings.

She came to a stop besides him, causing him to look up at her. Dark eyes looked down at time with a cool detachment. After observing him for a moment she reached down towards him. He looked down to follow its path, and gap at what he saw. There was a chain attached to his chest. She grabbed hold of his armor and yanked him to his feet with surprising strength.

"You fought in this battle yes?" Her voice was as cool as her eyes, but he had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"Y…yes."

A small node as if he had confirmed something she already knew, she begun to walk off.

"Wait!" Brynhild called, "What has happened to me? What is going to happen?"

"You died," She answered, and was still so cool, "You have three choices. One, you can stay here. You soul will become twisted, and will lose all that you are. And I will kill you. Two, you can go to Nifheim the realm of the dead, a dark misty place to be at the mercy of Queen Hel. Or thirdly you can choose to go to the halls of Valhalla, and join the army of the gods."

Brynhild gapped at her, every warrior knew the tale of the afterlife. Those that died unassuming death were sent to Nifheim, a misty dark realm, ruled by the Goddess of Death. While those that died in battle were given a choice. To go to the Halls of Valhalla, and join the army of the gods to fight in the Ragnarok, the end of the world.

A shout of to the side called Brynhild's attention, he notice a group of men standing around. All with chain attacked to their chests. Brynhild realised just then that the girl had been gathering them up.

"You are a Valkyrie?" he exclaimed

#SC#

In the sprawling mountain top city of the realm of the gods. Where the white stone builds, weaved around ancient lush tree. Freya walked the pillared corridors. By outward appearance she was a young woman, with long golden blond hair. But in truth she was much older than that. Large stone doors opened before her, and her gaze sweep around the room. Settling on the long figure in the room Freya sighed.

"Hrist," She greeted.

The ebony haired Valkyrie turned and bowed her head in greeting.

"Freya." She simply stated, before turning back to watch she was doing. That was gazing with an unreadable expression across the room. Freya turned and followed her gaze. The room was circular, bare of anything expect for two glowing spheres. They floated above marble pedestal with carved feathers. One glowing blue, the other a pale purple.

Freya glanced at Hrist out of the corner of her eye. Despite her status of as a God, and Odin's second. She herself was not a warrior, nor would she ever been. But still she knew what a Valkyrie was capable of, being the one in command of them. Because of this she above all the other Gods and Goddess, knew more about the Valkyrie.

"Is your time coming to an end?" Freya questioned moving into the room. "Is it time for another Valkyrie era?"

She paused at the glowing blue sphere. Though there were three Valkyrie, ancient law of the gods spoke that only one could be awake in any era. So as one was awake, two slept where their souls were born in the human world, in a human body. And they would be again and again, until their time came and Odin order their return. Which was when Freya used the sphere to awake the Valkyrie soul.

The blue sphere, Lenneth

The purple sphere, Silmeria

Hrist's sister Valkyrie, awaiting a time to awaken.

"You can join them if you wish," Freya offered, "You've been awake for longer then they ever were."

"I have a duty to do," Hrist stated.

"It is fine. What are a few human years to us," Freya smiled, "Sleep. You will be awakened if needed."

Hrist's dark gaze was thoughtful. "You are sure?" At Freya's nod, she stepped forward in position. Out of the ground came another pedestal under Hrist feet. With a sigh, Hrist head bowed, and she simmered out of existence. Black glowing sparks, gathered together into a sphere.

"Sleep well Hrist," Freya said and left the room.

#SC#

"What happen?" Freya cried. She could feel the sticky drying of blood down the side of her face. Her body could still remember the sharp sting of claws and fangs. As Loki's beast tore through the Realm of the gods. Loki the trickster god, Loki the evil one, Loki the killer of Odin.

Despair filled Freya as she slumped to the ground. How many gods had lost their lives this night? She wondered. Remembering the white city of her home burning. How many people have you killed Loki? She questioned, in your quest to be the one all powerful god.

"What happened?" She questioned again, to the other two with her. Vigdis and Asdis. Freya's handmaidens.

"Loki's forces attacked," Vigdis started, "We did not see it coming. Who would see an attack from one of our own?"

"Realm of the gods is in ruins," Asdis continued, as her twin lost her composer. "You were unconscious. So we sort to get you out. We left just in time to see them destroy the hall of Valkyrie sleep."

Freya slumped, the hall of Valkyrie sleep gone. There was no way now, to wake the Valkyrie. "Where are we?" she questioned wearily.

"Midgard My Lady," Asdis replied, "The Human realm."

"We can not stay here," Freya stated climbing to her feet, "We are putting out enough spiritual energy to attract a Hollow."

"Yes My Lady," The twin stated. "Where….where will we go?"

Returning realm of the gods was out of the question, they could not stay in the human realm which left only one place.

"Niflheim," Freya confirmed. "The realm of the dead."

"But My Lady?" Cried one of the twins, "The Goddess of Death Hel, she would never…."

"Queen Hel is dead," Freya stated coolly, "Loki killed her. Just like everyone else."

#SC#

Many years past as they always did, and Freya noticed the change that came over Niflheim. Without the rule of the Goddess of Death, the once foggy dark realm shifted. Sunlight shone, and grass and trees grew. The whole realm was made of spiritual power, and Freya knew this is how it was meant to be.

Without Queen Hel's interference this spirit realm thrived. It wasn't just Niflheim that had changed. Due to the loss of the Valkyrie and the gods that ordered them. No warrior that died, were sent to the Halls of Valhalla. These doors were now locked forever. As such all soul were now sent to Niflheim. Something that Freya and the twin helped to do. Guiding the dead to their final resting place, and destroying the hollow creatures the lost soul became. Through she was weak with a blade, her magic's made up for it.

Due to the growing number of soul entering the realm, building and homes had begun the spring up. As the souls lived their lives, as if they had never died. Over time the buildings grow into a town and soon a city. There was a foreign element growing in the realm, and Freya thought it understandable with the human world outside changing, that this realm would change too. And the name Nifheim was lost, as the people started to call their home the 'Soul Society'.

#SC#

Freya made her way down the dirty street of the Soul Society, the districts had gotten more and more diverse as time went on she noticed. With the wealthier in one area and getting poorer as it went out. The diversion would only get stronger in time Freya realized, and thought perhaps that it had something to do with human souls. But one thing the Soul Society had in common was that no matter where is went, the souls would always stop and bow to her. They all knew who she was, and what she could do. She had even once heard some refer to her as 'Your Majesty'

King of the Soul Society was not something Freya wanted. But more and more over time started to pick up on it.

She paused at the sound of splashing, and the sound of a young soul. Twisting Freya walked towards the river. She blinked at the sight she saw. Up to his waist in water a young boy, was driving around after a fish. Panting and crying out, whenever one swam through his fingers.

"What are you doing boy," Freya questioned.

Yelling in surprise and fright the boy slipped arms spinning back into the water. Huffing he glared up at her.

"I'm trying to catch some fish, I'm hungry!" The boy cried, "And you scared them off!"

Brushing aside is accusation she focused instead on the unbelievable.

"Hungry?" She echoed, human souls didn't get hungry.

"Yes! I'm starving." He stated driving for another fish, and missing completely.

Freya raised her arm and pointed at the fish, and watched as it froze in the water. Glowing slightly.

"Kido!" The boy gasped, looking on in awe.

"Kido?" Freya questioned, raising an eyebrow. The boy gestured at the fish, before snacking it up.

"That's what the people are calling it," He stated. A lot happy now he had his fish. Maybe he really was hungry, Freya thought with surprise. With this puzzle to figure out later Freya turned to leave.

"Can you teach me?" The boy said suddenly.

"Teach you what?"

"Kido," He said. The boy was asking her to teach him magic. About to dismiss him on the grounds he would not have the spiritual power, when a thought struck her.

"Boy come here," Curious and unafraid the boy moved closer, as Freya reached out a hand to hold his face. Gazing into his eyes she read his spiritual power. Fluctuating and growing wilding, it was there.

"Well it would explain the hunger I guess." She allowed. A spiritual power. Such powers had always existed in some levels in humans, sometimes to the point of the living being able to see the dead. But this was something else. Something she usually only saw when looking into the eyes of a Valkyrie.

#SC#

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that's what the boy said his name was. And Freya took on the task of training him. It was different, she noted. Then training a Valkyrie. A Valkyrie for start was created for such things, a human soul however needed to grow into it. She taught him what she could, something needed to be explained. While others needed to be found by trial and error.

The kido, as it had been come to be known, was one such thing. Yamamoto was unable to cast without incantation, without some way of focusing it. At least that was for now, Freya had no idea what things would bring in the future. So Freya separated in into two groups. The way of binding, Bakudō as he dubbed it. And the way of Destruction, Hadō.

Each spell numbered. Making them easier to remember. Not that it mattered. Yamamoto soaked up everything she taught him like a sponge.

Speed and movement was taught to, to be able to move so fast it was beyond sight. Shunpo, was the name it was given. Flash step, Freya translated for herself. Wondering briefly where this new language was coming from.

Not the most gifted at it Freya was not surprised when Yamamoto became faster than her. But she was still surprised by how fast. Watching the boy practice in the distance. She spoke quietly with her twin handmaidens.

"Odin never really had any thought for human souls that were not warriors," Freya commented, "Either they joined his army or... he did not care."

"When left to flourish it is amazing what a human soul can do," Asdis stated.

"You two have taken on students also?" Freya questioned.

"Yes My Lady," The said, although not a well versed as Freya at the theory. The twins were skilled no the less.

"What do you think caused it?" One twin asked. "The spiritual growth mean."

"I know not," Freya said, "It could be our presence here. It could be, simply a human soul reaching its true potential. Without the interference of the gods."

#SC#

She leapt high over the head of the Hollow. Human souls she had explained to Yamamoto, which had lost their hearts and become twisted. Creatures that needed to be cleansed, before they killed others. The boy had wanted to come and see. No, Freya corrected herself, not boy. Not anymore. Now it was young man. Her distraction cost her, as the Hollow made a swipe for her mid air.

A voice shouted "Bakudō number nine, STRIKE!"

The Hollow froze engulfed in red light, allowing Freya to drop to the ground. "Thank you child." She called to her student, ignoring the affronted look on the young man's face at being called a child.

She raised her hand and followed his example, letting loose a blast of Kido. Destructive this time. The Hollow disappeared, in a flash of light as it disintegrated.

"You majesty!" A voice called, as two more human soul flashed in front of her. Both on the knees. Freya had long since given up trying to get them to stop, so she allowed them to continue. However she made no move to take control. She was a King by name only. A figure head only.

"Yes?" she asked.

"There is something wrong with the sky," One stated, pointing up.

Freya turned to look, and her eyes widen in shock. Cracks ran across the blue cloudless sky. Before splitting, a massive white arm appeared, followed by a black cloak. The white mask, and hole in its chest as a sign as what it was. But it was something Freya had never seen before.

"What in the worlds?" She gasped out, as its massive masked mouth opened. Green mist escaped. "Vigdis! Asdis!" she called out and the twins flashed to her side. They froze in shock.

"My Lady….what?"

"It is a Hollow. No!" she gasped, "It is more than one Hollow, its hundreds no thousands together!"

"That's impossible!"

"Obviously not," Freya murmured. When the Valkyrie had been around such a thing would have been killed before it even stepped foot in the human world. But with them lost, it fell to her and her rag tag group.

"Forward!" She called, "We have to kill it!"

As if know they were talking about it, the massive Hollow turned its mask towards them. And opened it mouth. Red energy gathered there, before being shot short in a massive beam.

"What…!" Was all Freya had time to gasp, before raising her hands to produce a shield.

The beam hit the barrier with an explosion of light and colour, before dying down. The giant gave a cry, and stepped forward. Freya glanced around taking in the state of her group. No one appeared dead. However Yamamoto had a glazed look in his eye, as if he wasn't focusing on what was happening. It had been happening more often lately but never in battle. Suddenly light snapped back into his eyes and he ran forward.

"Yamamoto…" she gasped reaching out a hand to stop him.

He side stepped her, and ran forward. His arm reaching out as if he was reaching for something. Spiritual energy soared, gathering at his finger tips. In a flash flames roared around his hand, and he brought them together as his to grasp a sword hilt.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash," he called, and swung his arm forward. "**Ryūjin Jakka!"**

There was a flare of light and a sword, appeared in his hand, blazing with roaring flames so high and so hot it seemed the very sky was on fire. In a flash fire engulfed the massive Hollow, its cry shock the ground and rattled their ears. It vanished like any other slain Hollow.

Leaving all staring in stunned silence at Yamamoto, who after panting for a moment collapsed to the ground.

#SC#

Freya sat by her student's side, in her hand was his sword. She turned the sheathed blood over, admiring it at the same time as examining it. The make was foreign to her, but the power was something she knew.

"My Lady?" One of the twins questioned.

"When the Valkyrie were made. They were made with their sword and armor apart of them." She handed the weapon back, "It seems a human soul was too, they just have to find it."

She climbed to her feet, "It is a spirit weapon," she stated, "It is a part of your soul, but it has a power of its one. That is the fire attack we saw earlier. That is all I can say, I never mastered one. They were something the Valkyrie used"

Yamamoto nodded his understanding. His teacher's past was something he knew, even if sometimes he didn't understand it.

#SC#

"Vigdis!" Asdis screamed her twin's name. Loki's forces had found them, the trickster god not amused that he was not the sole god as he had thought, had sent his beasts after them. With the human souls, or Death Gods as they had become known by. A name the Valkyrie had ones been given. Freya had been able to beat them back.

"I am here!" The other called. They had been lucky and been able to seal the gateway to the Realm of the gods. Loki was trapped in the realm he had conquered. They didn't know how long for, but hopefully it would last awile. Vigdis ran forward and grasped her twin's hand, and with a node of determination they both turned to Freya.

"My Lady," they called, "We must hide you."

"Where?"

"Odin's safe house," One twin said. "He never got to use it,"

"No!" Freya gasped, "It takes massive spiritual energy to open it. You can not!"

"Do not worry My Lady," Said the other twin. "We will open it. We will be your key."

"This will kill you!"

"My Lady please," Vigdis cried, "We were born to serve you, to help you. We are doing our duty."

"And hopefully," Asdis continued, "One day you will find away to wake the Valkyrie and open the halls of Valhalla. And destroy Loki!"

"Majesty please, as your lady's said. For your safety you most withdraw." She nodded numbly. Looking mournfully at her servents.

"Please my lady let us come with you."

"Very well," She said nodded before turning. "No." She said, putting a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder as he moved forward. "Not you."

"But…" Any protest died on his lips as she shook her head.

"I need you here," She said softly "I need you, to train others. Teach them what I thought you. Teach them more then I taught you. Because I know without a doubt you will far exceed me."

#SC#

She was pretty sure she was dreaming. But it was difficult to tell, everything was so real. From the feeling of her armor, to the weight of the sword in her hand. Creatures moved around her, some human size, some much larger. Moving at speeds that blurred them from sight.

The dreamer fought them, her sword an extension of her arm, her will. Another stroke of her blade and warm blood gushed across black plate armor. Death keens howls, and more creatures leapt.

And Tatsuki Arisawa sat up from her bed with a gasp.

A/N: The next chapter will be in the bleach world. Tell me what you thought, and if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed and/or put the story on their alert or favorite list. I was a bit iffy about posting it. When I first wrote it, it was for fun. Then I showed it to a friend and he seemed to like it, so I thought why not.

Forgive me to mangling the Bleach world and the Valkyrie myths, but I'm having SO MUCH FUN DOING IT!

**Bleach** is set just before the _Arrancar arc. Which would mean just after the Bount arc, which I am completely disregarding because I freaking hated it. So Ichigo and the others just got back from the soul society rescuing Rukia. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

The sun dipped closer to the distant horizon, burning the last traces of daylight with a vibrant sunset. The wide expanse of the green park was empty of people, save for one lone figure sitting on the swing set. Chain clinked in the silence, as Tatsuki dug the tips of her runners into the soft soil swaying herself.

Her customary evening run had ended with her, slumping into the children's playground. The swing became as good as seat as any. She watched the fading sun, gleam across the buildings of Karakura, lighting it up for the eyes of anyone that watched. But it wasn't just sight that Tatsuki perceived of her hometown, there was a pulse to it. She had felt in when she was younger, lightly, a background whisper that had steadily become a hum. It danced across her senses, almost tangible as if she could reach out and touch it.

Sighing she closed her eyes and immersed herself in the sensation, felt it surround her. She could almost see the energy, and just beyond it…..

An image flashed in her mind, a sprawling white palace surrounded in lush green, gleaming in the morning sun. The smell of mud and ash, with feel of armour and a sword in her hand. The roar of fire and the laugher of unknown comrades. A women with long blond hair, a commander, a mentor, a friend.

Tatsuki jerked as her sweat slicked hand slipped on the chain, glancing around her noticed that the sun the vibrant colours of sunset had faded the a starry black. With a shake of her head, Tatsuki climbed to her feet and headed home.

#SC#

She made her way slowly down the footpath. The bright morning sun and glorious air of a new day did little to pull her out of her funk. She was unable to shake the feeling of a daydream. Her school uniform had felt foreign when she had put in on earlier. As if it was too light and airy then she had expected. As a soft breeze blow ruffling her short locks, she caught herself raising her hand. As if push long strands of hair out of her face. Blinking, she stared at her hand in confusion. When had she ever had long hair?

"Good Morning Tatsuki-chan!" Called a voice, as a face suddenly appeared in her vision. Her smile as vibrant as her orange-red hair.

"Uh…" Tatsuki managed, as she tugged herself back into the present. Before she remembered her unenthusiastic view of the whole day, she quietly said. "'Morning, Orihime."

The other girl settled back on her heels blinking her large eyes like a confused bird. Wondering what had happened to her best friend.

"Um… Tatsuki-chan? Are you alright?"

"Fine." Tatsuki started plastering a large smile on, in hopes not alarm Inoue Orihime. "Just haven't been sleeping well is all."

Convinced that all was right, Orihime fall into step with her. Chattering on about this and that as that walked, the conversation turned around to lunch. It was when Orihime mentioned something about banana and bean paste that Tatsuki switched off.

#SC#

Class time wasn't much better. She was completely unable to focus. Tatsuki sat there while teacher droned on, she found herself staring at her hand. She clenched it into a fist before opening then repeated. The fist was something she was used to, something that she used with her karate. Anyone that crossed her or more importantly Orihime was bound to get it planted somewhere it would hurt.

Then why was it, then whenever she closed her fist it felt like it should be closing around something? A swords hilt or something. Sitting up in her chair she shocked her hands, as if to shake out the feeling.

Tatsuki didn't know what bothered her more, the strange phantom sensations she was getting, or the dreams that continued to haunt her long after she woke up.

The dreams themselves weren't new, for as long as she could remember she had experienced them. Usually brushed aside as easy as any weird dream, something anyone could have. It had usually passed as simple as that. However recently, the scenes in them sharpened, the sounds heightened, and they no longer stayed to the sleeping hours.

She laid her hands down on the desk in front of her, and tried to focus on class but her thoughts keep getting pulled back to her dreams. They were all the same basically. Different scenes, different events, but all with one thing in common.

Black battle armour, long black hair, and a blood drenched sword.

Tatsuki had always considered herself someone in control, but lately these dreams left her feeling shaken. From her earliest memories her desire to learn to fight had been there. But what happened in this dreams was on another level, compared to the structured ruled fighting she was used to. It was a war almost. Heaving a massive sign, she slammed her head down onto the desk.

"DAMNIT!"

In the middle of class…. not the best idea.

#SC#

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Tatsuki. All she wanted was a punching bag to wail on, or to go for a run until her lungs burned and her heart gave. She had been out of sorts all day, it was bad enough that she had caught herself almost sneering at Miss Ochi. But that it had taken her much long then usual to notice Chizuru pounce of Orihime, much less pull her off her.

The contempt she had felt for her teacher in that moment had been concerning, but it was the felling of complete apathy she had felt for Orihime plight that had alarmed her.

She had thought for a moment that maybe her subconscious was coming through with some unfelt hurt, after all Orihime, Ichigo and the others had disappeared at the same time over the holidays. There was no proof, that they had been together. But Tatsuki had not seen or heard from any of them, and now none of them would give her a start answer.

Orhime's ability to lie had always been none existent, and usually resorted to distraction until the asker had forgotten the question. Both which Tatsuki could see through in a second. Plus Ichigo's general avoidance was something she recognized, from the years she had known him.

The fact that none of them would give her a straight answer, told her that something was happening between the group. Something that Tatsuki wasn't included in. That hurt yes, but it didn't count for the strange lack of concern she had felt in Orihime's moment of need.

Shaking her head she decided, that she was simply tired, and left it at that.

The afternoon was almost over, when Tatsuki felt it. The fine hairs on the back of the neck stood on end, and invisible fingers danced across her skin. The was a nagging feeling in the back of the mind, that told her she should be doing something.

But what?

Across the room Ichigo suddenly jumped up, before proclaiming he needed to use the bathroom and running from the room.

Another feeling appeared, this time something familiar. A flicker of movement flashed by the classroom windows, unbelievably fast. But somehow Tatsuki eyes caught it.

Ichigo. It was just a flash, but enough to see he was dressed in a black outfit, with a large sword strapped to his back. A split seconded later her was gone.

Tatsuki exhaled as the last of Ichigo's energy presence faded. She was amazed, it felt like Ichigo. But an Ichigo unleashed, as if something that had been containing him, had been taken away. It was strong, almost smothering. But something inside her refused to be overwhelmed, standing strong against the onslaught of power.

Ichigo's power, the strange sensation she had felt before. The energy she felt hovering in the very air, linked with the weird dreams and fantasy that were haunting her.

What was going on?

#SC#

Snow crunched under heavy boots, sending white and muddy dirty flying. A creaking roar, accompanied a falling tree. Slamming into ground, barely missing a small dark figure. Long Black hair weaved in the air, as the figure dodged. Before moving to meet her opponent. Standing taller then the massive tree it had toppled, was a creature made of earth and rock.

It's long arms reached to swipe at her, as it raised its heavy foot to slam down. Breaking apart the ground underneath. The black clad figure jumped, as the ground fall away. Groaning, the rock creature swung at her in the air, sounding as if two boulders were rubbing together. Twisting midair, she brought her sword around to block the blow. The blade sparking and stone clipped, and the blow was knocked away.

A shout called from below, as a massive war hammer slammed into the leg of the over balanced rock giant. The girl landed lightly, then leaped forward slamming her metal clad should into the creatures helping to further unbalance the creature.

Although massive and strong, graceful it was not, as it hit the ground with the force of a rockslide. Another shout went out as the battle hammer came down, powderizing the creatures' head.

A joyous laugh erupted from her comrade. As tall as he was wide, he was by no means a small man. His large grin hidden by wiry facial hair.

"Loki's children are little match for us, my friend!" The man proclaimed, leaning on his war hammer.

"Do no be foolish," The girl replied, "The trickster God is neither dimwitted nor weak. His forces gather to challenge Azgard. And bring about Ragnarok."

"Which is why you choose me yes?" The man boomed, "When I died you choose me to help."

"Hmmm" The girl hummed lightly, in neither agreement nor argument.

"Hrist?" the man called in question as the girl walked off, "Hrist?"

#SC#

"Hrist," Tatsuki mumbled as she slowly woke up. Slowly she climbed to her feet, she sleepy made her way to the bathroom. Hrist, she thought, well at that least the girl in my dreams now had a name.

Flicking on the bathroom light, she jumped in shock. Before her stood the girl from her thoughts. She was about Tatsuki own height, same build. In fact the only thing that differed between the two was Hrist's long hair. Longer then Orihime's had ever been. Gleaming black battle armour, trimmed in gold.

With a deep breath she reach out a hand, hoping maybe contact shed some light on what was really going on. She watched as the other girl copied the action. Closer and closer, until her fingertips touched the cool surface of the bathroom mirror.

It was her reflection.

HRIST

Related to Old Norse _hrista_ (meaning "shake, quake") and therefore meaning "the quaking one"

-Or meaning 'she will shake you'.

I thought that suiting Tatsuki lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hey, sorry for the delay with the update. Two people at my work quit within a couple of weeks of each other (should show exactly the opinion us employees have towards our jobs already) and now I am currently doing the job of 3 people.

Anyway, some lovely person read this story and got inspired. She decided to draw a picture see what Tatsuki would look like as a Valkyrie. You can have a look at the gorgeous pic here Deviant art .com/art/Valkyrie-Tatsuki-162352970. Thank you!

**Chapter Three**

Tatsuki leapt backwards, her back slamming into the bathroom door. A quick swipe at tge light switch and brightness abruptly flooded the room. That plus the real solid feel of wood pressed against her back, brought everything back sudden normalcy. With a deep breath she turned to see, that the mirror too, had returned to normal.

"Tatsuki," She heard her father's voice call from the outside, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad," She called back, before adding quietly "I'm just loosing my mind is all."

"Well I can start breakfast now if you want?" Her father's voice continued, "No need to rush. It's Saturday remember."

"Yeah," She replied rubbing a hand across her forehead. "Great."

She took a calming breath and one more look at the mirror. The reassure herself for the final time that, yes she did look normal, and no she wasn't wearing any kind of strange armour. She opened the bathroom door.

She smiled for her father as she walked past him, and headed back towards her room.

#SC#

The morning air did a great job of clearing Tatsuki's head, as she walked a sedate pace down one of the many sidewalks of Karakura. The sky was still a dark blue of early morning, and it was already showing signs of being a beautiful day.

The sound of her footsteps were the only noise the filled to deserted side street. Not many were up and about so early on a Saturday morning. Tatsuki paused to look up at the sky, watching wisps of clouds float overhead. The last few days were beginning to get to Tatsuki. There were times when she didn't even feel like her.

_Or rather_, she thought, _I feel like I me. But me isn't ME._

_She shook her head, as if to clear any confusing thoughts from it. But it didn't seem to succeed._

___Me isn't me__, Her thoughts continued, ____or rather the me I am now. This girl in my dreams. I feel like I know her, I feel like I am her. Dammit! I can't even explain to myself what's happening! How do I explain it to someone else?_

She stopped at the thought of explaining her situation to anyone, Tatsuki's mind flashed with an image of Orihime and then Ichigo. The two people Tatsuki had spent much of her life trying to prove to that she **didn't **need any help.

"Dammit!" She cried suddenly kicking out at a high concert fence. Putting all the frustration she had felt from the last few days into the move. She felt the surface clip slightly from her powerful kick, but the wall itself remained undamaged. Almost mocking in it solidarity, unchanged and unaffected by Tatsuki own turmoil.

"Grrrrrr….." The growl escaped the karate champion's clenched teeth as she begun to lurch more attacks on the hapless wall. Her fists flew in fury, striking repeatedly. With on last powerful strike, spidery cracking spread across the concert and blood flew as her knuckles split also under the punishment. Spent she stepped back, gulping down air as her eyes flooded with moisture.

_Not tears!_ She told herself. She was not crying!

A breath through her nose and she was able to centre herself. She turned on her heel she moved to continue her walk, when something had her freezing in her tracks. A strange feeling settled over Tatsuki as if ghostly fingers were running up and down her spine, tickling the edges of her senses. An unknown compulsion had her swinging her gaze up to the sky. There was a flash of movement, and something dropped to earth.

A couple of blocks away a cloud of dust exploded into the air, and Tatsuki was already running towards it.

Sparking power cables lay across the road, as if something had severed straight through them. Drop grooves of impact marred to ground, and there were still signs of debris around. But other than that, there was nothing. Tatsuki slowed glancing around, she could see nothing but ever sense inside her called for her to be alert.

It was the same instinct that suddenly screamed for her to duck. So strong and so forceful the call, that she ducked. The wall above her head exploded. Rolling to the side to avoid the falling debris, she came up on one knee. And watched as a large figure in front of her shimmered into view.

It was large, and looked slightly like a lizard. But what called her attention was the large white mask across its face, and the hole through its chest. It lifted it head to the sky and howled. The sound causing fine hairs on Tatsuki neck to stand on end. It was silent after a moment, before turning its burning gaze towards Tatsuki.

She leapt back as the figure suddenly dove at her, only the reel in shock as her shoulder unexpectedly gushed blood. She crumbled to the ground clutching the wound. The creature pulled its tail back, the barbed end still dripping with her blood. Obviously not one that savoured taunting a downed prey. It moved at her again, its wide mouth gapping.

Energy filled her, and she dodged the mask. Punching it in the side of its head, the creature toppled. The tail was swinging towards her again, and she dodged it. Again and again, she danced around. But she couldn't get close enough to the body. Tatsuki could tell that her continually evasion was starting annoy the creature. Pulling its tail back, it stabbed it into the ground.

Tremor rent and tore the ground apart beneath her. Forced to try and keep her footing Tatsuki was unprepared for when the tail ripped from the ground swinging at her. She moved to dodge again.

Snikt!

Blood dripped, and Tatsuki gapped as she found herself swaying. Suddenly impaled by two large barbs, the tail had split growing in every direction. One piercing through her shoulder and another through her thigh.

Before either the creature, or Tatsuki could make another move. There was a blur of movement and a wash of sound, the creature disintegrated into glowing dust. Free from the spikes Tatsuki swayed and collapsed.

"Tatsuki-chan!" An achingly familiar voice cried. Orihime's worried face suddenly filled her hazy gaze, in the background she could see Ichigo swinging a massive sword over his shoulder.

Sudden movement to her side caught her attention, and she turned her eyes to see. Clog clad feet stood next to her, and she followed the sight upwards towards a pair of eyes shadowed by a green and white hat.

Bafff!

"Oi Hat and clogs! What did you do that for?" Ichigo called as his eldest friend slumped into unconsciousness. He turned to glare at the shady shop keeper, as he tucked the memory-modifier away.

"Oh don't worry, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke sung, "She'll be fine. It's easier this way." He turned his attention to the downed girl, who was at that moment already surrounded by Orihime's golden healing light. "Besides," He added softly, "It was more to test a theory."

With out and further explanation he turned and walked of down the street, ignoring Ichigo's calls as he went.

"Oi Hat and Clogs!" There was a beat of silence before, "OI!"

"Ahhh man," Ichigo groaned, running a hand through his bright orange hair. Kisuke had disappeared again with explanation. He turned back the two girl watching as Orihime finished up healing Tatsuki. _That had been too close,_ he told himself. Any later might have _been too late for Tatsuki._

He sighed heavily, "Come on, least get Tatsuki home."

#SC#

Images that flashed by made no sense at first, it was only after a moment that it made sense what they truly were. Memories that she didn't have, or rather ones that could no longer remember.

_Orihime's body slumped unmoving on the floor. Something solid but unseen pinning her down._

_A large snake like creature fighting Ichigo, as she slipped in and out of consciousness._

_A not-Ichigo flirting with all the girls in class, before diving out the window._

_Not being able to move her body, as she tried to defend Orihime against an enemy she couldn't even see. _

_Trying to stop herself as she lost all control over her body._

_Orihime that strange power, she had called up. Saying that it was Orihime's turn to protect her._

_The disappearance of the short dark haired new girl, and that no one seemed to notice._

Blinking Tatsuki opened her eyes, she tried to sort out the new memories that had seemed to surface in her mind.

_My memories were stolen_, she thought, _No not just stolen, changed._

She sat up from her bed, running through what she had worked out.

There was something happening in this city.

Her friends were in on it.

Her friends were keeping it from her.

There was something very strange happening to her.

Climbing from bed she was out the house and halfway down the road, ready to storm over to Ichigo's house to pound to crap out of him for keeping things from her. When she came to her senses. It was the middle of the night, despite that fact that she would love to put Ichigo's head through a window for not only keeping things from her, but for getting Orihime involved as well. Chances were that all his family were at home in bed. Any retribution would have to wait.

She turned to head back home, when the same feeling as before came over her. Stopped she tried to pinpoint it, but that wasn't the only feeling that come over her as well. It was the feeling of being watched.

Swinging her gaze up to the roof of the building across from her, she could make out a shadowy figure watching her with its burning eyes. She sprung to the side, just as the thing leapt to her place on the side walk. She was in a fighting stance even before the creature turned to look at her.

"_**You smell so tasty**_." It spoke

Slightly taken back that the thing had spoken to her, Tatsuki replied anyway.

"Yeah well, you look ugly."

"_**I'm going to eat you," **_It continued, sitting back on its squat legs weight braced on massive arms. Like some oversize gorilla.

"You can try!" Tatsuki called

With a thunder of arms, the creature shot towards her. Tatsuki being smaller managed to dodge around it. At one moment she succeeded in sweeping at its arm, unbalancing it. Crashing down, Tatsuki moved to take advantage. However as she moved within range, it swung itself up with surprising agility for its build and backhanded her.

She skidded away, before flipping to her feet again. Blood tricked from her lip, as she glared at the creature. Fury built for being struck, and at it burned in her. As well as the need to completely and utterly destroy this thing. Without thoughts she ran for it, dodging its first blow, ducked its second. Kicked and punched, and twirled and danced. Something within her moved, as she leapt into the air. Sparked to life.

Yelling her battle cry, Tatsuki swung putting all her force behind her punch. Not realizing that was she swung her fist had begun to give of a black shadow of spiritual energy. The creature managed to evade her, barely. The blow striking its arm, rather than its intended target. With a flash of light the limb vanish, leaving the creature screaming as it waved it new stump around.

Tatsuki however was far from finished, she was already moving in for her next blow. Swinging her leg up high and around, it smashed into the mask with a blast of black energy. Shadowy energy built and flared out fiercely and the creature disintegrated into tiny glowing particles.

Drained. Tatsuki swayed on her feet before falling on to her back. Where she lay and stared up at the sky. Tried but elated. And feeling more like herself then she could ever remember.

TBC.

A/N I'm not a hundred percent pleased with this chapter. Hell I'm not even eighty percent please. But it's been sitting in my folder for a while and it's been too long since I updated. So this is it. Maybe if I can be bothered I'll revamp it. But until then her it is, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Valkyrie **

Chapter Four

Lush green trees hung over the white stone entrance to the room, lit by the silvery glow of the moon, and the faint flicker of burning torches. The stone wall was cool against her back, dressed as she was in a plain silk dress. She felt exposed without her armour, but this was home and she didn't need it here. Loud rambunctious laugher roared out from behind the wall, as the chosen-slain made merry on the ever flowing mead of the great hall. Sighing Hrist turned her attention back to the pale moonlit world. This side of the duties was not something Hrist enjoyed, she was far better suited for fighting destroying the Vampires, and Monsters and Hollows of this world. According to Freya it was an attitude that her sisters shared also._ Well maybe it's a Valkyrie thing? _She thought. _We were created to fight, not to play serving wench._

With one last glance behind her, Hrist headed for the outside. The air was brisk, carrying with it scent of ice and its bitting chill. Once again made Hrist wish for armour, as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Or better yet something more covering and fur lined. But she didn't want to go back inside, the faint rustle of leaves and glow of burning torchers lighting up the massive white city. It was enough to call her attention away from a packed hall, full of sweltering roaring fires and drunken human souls. She cross out of the hall area, and walked across a short wooden bridge. To her right massive a waterfall rained down beside the city, dwarfing it but also adding to its magnificence. The base of the waterfall, hit not water, but a river of misty clouds. Clouds that flowed under the bride Hrist crossed. To the left the Aurora Borealis danced across the sky, a ribbon of blue and green lights wrapping almost around the entire city. The Bifrost, the bridge to the human world. The walk continued before she felt someone join her.

"Greeting Hrist," the soft feminine voice said.

The Valkyrie turned to look at her commander. The women's pale blond hair looked almost silver in the moonlight. She smiled at Hrist, before turning her attention back to their surroundings.

"It is a beautiful night," Freya commented, "Calm and still, almost too beautiful to be inside," she shifted her gaze to Hrist, "and working?"

_Caught_, Hrist thought looking back towards the hall. Sighing she turned her attention back to her friend.

"Valfreyja," Hrist greeted with the Goddess full name. Nodding her head in greeting. She readily meet her commanders gaze head on, waiting for anything, any sign of potential...punishment, for shrinking in her duties.

Freya picked idly at the luscious feathers of her falcon cloak, flicking an occasion glance at the Valkyrie. Finally she smiled.

"Worry not my friend," Freya stated, "The All Father will not hear about this from me."

With the assurance that Odin would not hear about Hrists shrinking of duty, the dark haired warrior relaxed.

"Forgive me, my friend," Hrist said finally, "Some of my duties do not appeal no matter how long I have been performing them."

Freya waved a dismissive hand, and the two fell into step beside one another. "Tis no worse than what Silmeria did when she was awake." Freya smiled, remembering the blonde haired Valkyrie's desertion of her post. She was halfway down the bifrost before anyone even noticed she was missing.

They came to a stop at balcony, turning to look out across the picturesque scene of Asgard. The white city sprawled out before them. Tower spirals point to the stars, large domed halls, and flicking fires. A beautiful scene. In a second it flickered. Day replaced night, towers broken and collapsed. Halls burning, plumes of smoke wafting into the air. The city was on fire.

Tatsuki jerked awake, the glare of blazing fire burned for a moment into her eyes. Sitting up, she tried to convince herself that it was just a dream. But part of her knew that scene of destruction was one hundred precent, true.

#SC#

School the next day started to same as any other. Friends meeting together in the class rooms, before the teacher arrived. Tatsuki made her way down the hall way towards her own room, dodging other students. Unfortunately one time she wasn't fast enough. Bumping into to another knocked Tatsuki back a step. He wore the boy's uniform, but Tatsuki had never seen him before. Blond hair fell around his chin, while a thick veil like fringe almost hung over his eyes. A smile spread across his face, large and toothy looking almost unnatural.

"Hello," He greeted, tilting his head as if to study her.

"Hey," She returned, watching wearily as his gaze shifted from curious to confused, as if he wasn't sure what to make of her. A faint strange sensation ran down Tatsuki's spine, something that she had never felt before but knew on some level that someone or something was checking her out, almost scanning her. For lack of a better comparison. A part of her bristled at the presumptuousness of such an action. But as quickly as the feeling, came it faded and the boy turned his attention away.

"Ah Arisawa," Tatsuki teacher greeted as she approached, "I see you've meet our new student. Hirako Shinji correct?" She asked, but before he could responded Miss Ochi rubbed her hands together, "Alright! Let's get started!" She called, gesturing them to move, "Come on, come on. Class waits for no one….except me."

#SC#

Tatsuki was in her seat when Ichigo finally got to class, she sat quietly watching him. Vaguely entertaining herself with the mental image of pummelling him in the middle of the class room. She needed to find a discreet moment to question him. To demand, what was in involved in and why Orihime was as while. But also did if it have anything to do with what was happening to her? She looked down at her hand, she had killed that creature last night. Filled with some foreign yet oh so familiar energy. _Have to wait for lunchtime_, she thought, then Ichigo _I have a few question that you will answer!_

Unfortunately Ichigo disappeared over the course of the day, and by the time of end of school he still hadn't returned. Karate class, was a nice distraction for Tatsuki. Unluckily for her fellow members that suddenly found themselves as the focus of Tatsuki frustrations.

"You're as pumped as ever," one of her classmates commented later, as Tatsuki prepared for you run.

"Yeah," She replied distractedly, before running off. Her classmates shrugged at each other.

She had gotten to the park when something exploded, the force knocking the people around her off their feet. The ground shuddered, and Tatsuki felt the air thicken and almost hum around her.

_Something was right_. She thought, pushing herself up as she watched people begin to gather around the large crater that had formed in the ground. _Something was very wrong._

"Was it a meteor?" A nearby person questioned, all trying for a better view into the crater.

"There's nothing there!" Another called back.

Tatsuki could see or hear much from her position so she moved to get closer, when something strange happened. People around her jerked, and glowed for a moment before collapsing to the ground unmoving. Glowing orbs filled the air all flying back towards the crater. Bewildered Tatsuki looked around, before she felt something grasp inside her and pull. Her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees, gasping as tug of war feeling started as something inside her yanked back _**hard. **_Something inside Tatsuki, shattered.

Tatsuki's world faded to black.

#SC#

The grey expanse she suddenly found herself in was a shocking change. Dark ice covered the ground as far as the eye could see, glancing around Tatsuki could make nothing out on the horizon. Looking up she gapped, what she had first thought was a blank dark veil, was a sky filled with more stars then she had ever thought to see in her lifetime.

Then suddenly the landscape changed. Shifting into something familiar that she had seen in her dreams. The white city rose up around her. The city from her dreams. Movement out of the corner of her eye, made Tatsuki spin to see.

Approaching slowly was the girl from her dreams. Her black armour gleaming in the moonlight. She looked her in her dark eyes, the same eyes that Tatsuki had. Yet infinitely colder, and older.

"Who are? Where am I?" Tatsuki demanded, looking around what had to be the surrealist dream yet.

"We should never have met like this," the armoured girl stated, "It is not something that has ever happened. But then again I've never almost been ripped out of my still living body."

"Your body?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"I am you," The other stated, "Well, you are the human me." She added.

"Human you?" Tatsuki question confused beyond belief, "What aren't you human?"

"No," Hrist smiled, "Not even close."

#SC#

"There's a survivor," Ulquiorra's monotone voice caught Yammy's attention and he turned to look where the other Espada was looked. It was a girl, in a white uniform and black belt. She was sitting on her knees as if stunned.

"Ohhhh" The giant grinned, " For my Gonzui to fail at tearing out your soul, you must have a bit of spirit power hiding in you somewhere right!" he looked over his shoulder, "Hey Ulquiorra is this the one?"

"Take a better look idiot," the other Espada stated "This one is…" he broke of as the girl climbed to her feet. Her face blank, but her eyes were dark and stormy. Icy too, like a blizzard. She was watching them as if they were something to be studied. A strange feeling moved through Ulquiorra, and for once he had no idea what it was. He looked at the girl, and stared back with those infinite eyes. And realized.

"This one is different."

A/N I haven't written anything for the other point of you because everything they are going through is the same as the anime. Remember Ichigo is freaking out about his hollow, and the others are all worried about him. So no one is noticing anything strange going on with Tatsuki.

So so so sorry for the wait, I'll try and hang onto my muse this time. Hopefully get the next chapter out sooner… much much sooner. In the meantime HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a quick note, this chapter is full of conversations and scene from bleach eps 113 and 114. Sorry if you find it abit repetitive, I couldn't really ovoid it. I cut the scene off, for those that don't remember Ichigo cut off Yammy's arm. Bankai backfires as hollow-ichigo tries to take over. Urahara and Yourichi turn up fight ensues. Hollow's leave, Ichigo freaks out that his loss of control got sado and orihime hurt. (If you think it lacking I can come back and right the scene in, but I didn't think it was needed. So right now I'll leave it at this)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just having fun.

**Valkyrie **

Chapter Five

Tatsuki stared at the girl before her, as everything; the glowing dreamscape, the girl that looked just like her wearing armour. Her admittance at being not human exploded into one loud.

"WHAT?" she heaved in a deep breath before she began her rant, "That is the most insane thing I have ever hear! I know I've been teetering on the edge for the last couple of days, well weeks. But I just thought it was stress!" She stared in exasperation. "Who are you?'

"I am Hrist. The Black Battlemaiden. Chief of the Valkyrjur."

"Uh," Tatsuki managed.

Hrist merely raised an eyebrow. Tatsuki seemed to deflate. "Why is this happening?" She asked finally.

"When I am not preforming my duties, I sleep and allow one of my sisters and fellow Valkyrie to take my place. One awake, two asleep. By Odin's orders." Hrist begun, "As I sleep the same as a human might dream, I live human lives. It keeps us active, but at the same time not aware." She seemed to withdraw slightly and become pensive, "But something has happened, I've been sleeping for too long. So many lives, all of them half remembered dreams. But you... something woke me."

"What?" Tatsuki questioned, it seemed to be all she could manage that and 'uh'.

"This meeting should not have taken place," Hrist continued, "That brute tore throw every wall of separation between us. They are already repairing, I can feel it. We won't be able to meet again."

"Then tell me," Tatsuki instructed. "These dreams I'm having. They're your life aren't they, I'm remembering your life?"

"You are remembering more then that," Hrist said, "Already you have managed to call up on our power. Using it to form more basic attacks. It will come when you need it."

"I can do that?" A search for confirmation that she did indeed, have powers. Tatsuki had a sudden memory of fight a hollow, the feel of energy building in her hand as she ploughed it through the hollows mask. "I did that."

"As I said basic attacks," Hrist said, "However this encounter may unlock more memories for you. You should be able to control your spirit power, to use the attacks at your own will. I say basic because you would be unable to do anything more as a human."

"So that's it?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I get downloaded with more info and memories and then what?"

"It will be easier when you wake, speaking of waking." Hrist said, before pressing her palm against Tatsuki's forehead. "It's time for you to wake."

Everything went black.

#SC#

When Inoue Orihime arrived, she wasted no time in placing herself as a shield in front of her best friend. Tatsuki's eyes were oddly blank and glazed as she stared unblinking at the two creatures before her. Orihime had no idea what was going on in her friends mind, but it didn't matter to her as long as Tatsuki was safe.

Sado had taken up position between the girls and the other two, his arm already transformed into its striped red and black state.

"Inoue," Sado called over his shoulder, "Just as we discussed. Take care of Arisawa and stay back!"

"Please be careful Sado-kun," Orihime said, as she grabbed hold of Tatsuki's shoulders. The dark haired girl, seemed to be with it enough half stand and moved as Orihime started to lead her away.

"Ulquiorra," The giant called out, "Is this him?"

"Yammy, you really must work on your investigative power so that you can determine that on you own," The monotone voice of the smaller companion replied, ice started the run down the back of Orihime neck as she heard the next words. "This one's trash."

Sado must have realised that danger also, as he pulled his arm back and started charging his attack. There was a massive flash of light and a Sado was flying backs, blood gushing from his thrown up arm. Gasping Inoue lowered Tatsuki to the ground as ran towards her fallen friend.

"SADO-KUN! SADO-KUN" His name kept falling from her lips, and she desperately hoped for a response.

"Ulquiorra is this woman trash as well?"

"Yes," The cold answer was enough to snap Orihime back to the situation. Determination filled her as she rose to her feet, she called upon her own ability.

"Santen Kesshun," At the command, three petals off her hair-pins came to life. Three tiny fairy creatures that worked Orihime's will. Flying in formation to creature a three point shield between Orihime and Sado, and the two hollow-like creatures.

"Hmmm," The giant grunted, tapping the golden glowing shield with one large finger. It shattered like glass. "What is this? What is she?"

"Souten Kisshun," Orihime called, as another two petals strung from her pins. This time moving to hover over Sado as a type of dome. The effect was almost instant as Sado's wounds started disappearing.

"What?" The giant seemed quite surprised, "You're healing him? Is this guy even alive?"

"You're a strange human, woman" The monotone voice, belied the intensity of this emerald stare as he watched her heal Sado.

Orihime watched as Sado's wounds faded until nothing, _I have to hold on, _she thought, _I have to hold on until Kurosaki-kun arrives. No! Why do I always rely on Kurosaki-kun. Something, something is bothering Kurosaki-kun and I can't rely on him. I can't bother him further. I have to do this myself._

Deep down she knew she was no match for the two before her, but she would try. For Sado-kun, for Tatsuki-chan for Kurosaki-kun. She had to try.

"Tsubaki!" _She called everyone I will protect you all!_ "I reject!"

The finally petal detached, and like a bullet shot from a gunshot forward. The giant Yammy, caught him in one hand crushing the attack into dust.

"Tsubaki-kun!" Orihime called shaken "No! It can't be!"

"What do we do with her," Yammy questioned as he approached, "Should we take her back to Aizen-same? She has some unusually powers?"

"No, there's no need," Emerald eyes remained unblinking, unchanged. "Kill her."

"Ok," The giant guttered, swinging his hand down to smash her. Only to meet to tip of a large sharp sword.

"Who the hell are?" Yammy demanded.

Orange hair, black outfit, large cloth ended sword. Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived.

Over where she lay hidden and sheltered the in the shade of a grove of trees. Tatsuki, blink once then twice as life came back to her eyes. She took in the scene before her, something that she had always known was going on. Before dark eyes hazed, and the world faded.

#SC#

Tatsuki focused on the ceiling above her, a ceiling she recognised. She sat up and looked around. She was back in her bedroom, someone had put her back in her bedroom. In her bed no less. Pushing back the covers, she climbed from her bed. Teeth clenched she stormed into the bathroom. Face to face with her reflection she took stock of her appearance. Nothing different, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to show she had, had a run in with some creature that had tried to suck out her soul.

Teeth clenched to the point of pain, Tatsuki gripped the sink. Knuckles white. They hadn't told her, they hadn't waiting for her to wake. She could see it all in her mind, Sado's arm, Orihime's golden powers, Ichigo's outfit and sword. She had seen it all, knew it all. They hadn't even told her, not even after attack that nearly cost her soul.

_If it hadn't been for Hrist_, Tatsuki thought, rocking back on her heals. She raised her hand in front of her. She willed the energy's she remembered now, from the information that Hrist had unlocked in her, calling them up into a visual state.

Nothing happened.

Exhaling in a sharp breath of aggravation, Tatsuki turned and stormed from the bathroom. She had to get ready for school.

#SC#

Both Orihime and Ichigo arrived at school covered in bandages. Tatsuki watched them as they entered class, dark eyes in thoughtfully slits. The anger she had felt early that morning had faded at the sight of them, not due the fact they were hurt. No there was no concern there. Only an empty numbness, as if she didn't care. As if they were no longer something that she concerned herself with. Pulling herself back, she shook her head to release such thoughts.

She was mad at her friends, yes. She wanted answers from them, she wanted to beat Ichigo into sticky orange goo yes! But she didn't not care that they were injured! So course she cared. She tried to tell herself, but the thought felt kind of empty. Pushing herself free of the table, she left the classroom. Class had yet to start, so there were still a few students milling around. Spinning slowly, Tatsuki looked around taking in the sight of fellow students and friends moving around her. And yet, she felt somehow disconnected. As if this wasn't her life, as if she didn't care.

She stepped back and watched as people moved around, finally unable to take anymore. Tatsuki rush down the corridor, and for the first time it was Tatsuki herself that left school during the day.

The next day was much the same, and at the same time worse. Ichigo had become so withdrawn that you could almost see the dark cloud hanging over him. Orihime to seemed more subdued then normal. And Tatsuki, she did her best to avoid all contact with anyone.

However there was something that called Tatsuki's attention. It was recess, when they arrived. Student were still in the hallway, when most conversation stalled at the sight of them

"Does anyone know the way?" A male voice questioned.

"I dunno," A female voice replied.

"Ah someone didn't read the memo huh?" Another replied.

"I lost it," The woman answered.

The debated back and forth as they continued down the hall, not caring at this point at every one had stopped to stare at them. Tatsuki who had been on her way down the hall, froze also.

But for an entirely different reason.

There were five of them. A tall man, with red hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail, tribal tattoo's spread from his eyebrow into his hair and down his neck disappearing under his school shirt. The next another man, his bold head seemed to gleam in the sunlight through the windows, red eyeliner across his eyelids and a wooden sword shoved through his belt. Besides him, another male. This time with black glossy bob, with feathers decorating his eyebrow and eyelashes. The next in the line, was a full foot is not more below them in height. Young with white hair that seemed to defy gravity, frosty look on his youthful face. And finally a woman, whose large breasts seemed in danger of falling out of her ill-fitting school shirt. But it wasn't the sight of them no matter how bizarre that froze Tatsuki in her tracks.

She could feel them, their power seemed to hang in the air around her. Completely different from the other people around, she could almost make out a physical sign of their difference.

Red ribbons against the plain white of these around.

They felt like Ichigo

#SC#

That night Tatsuki went hunting, she moved down the silent and dark streets of Karakura. She hoped she would run into or at least hear one of those masked creatures.

_Hollows_, The name came to her, from somewhere in the back of her mind. I was a still night, silent also. So it was that some time into her hunter, Tatsuki heard the distant anguished cry of a hollow with ease. Twisting she tracked the cry, like a dog catching a scent. Something inside twisted in anticipation of the hunter, and for the first time all day joy bubbled up.

Then she was moving, if those people she saw today really were like Ichigo then she had an extra five hunters to compete with. She needed to do this quick before these people found the hollow or more importantly her.

Tatsuki had managed to get through the rest of the day without any real contact between her and Ichigo and his newly arrived friends. She wasn't even sure if Ichigo had stuck around for the rest of the school day. She found it kind of sad that she and Ichigo's world no longer brushed as much as they used to. True they didn't spend as much time together since they had found friends of their won gender to hang out with. Ichigo with Sado and herself Orihime. She could now add Ishida to that list and Orihime had seemed to be drifting towards them also.

It seemed they had all found a contention with Ichigo, and his world and hers no longer brushed as they used to. Ichigo with his robe wearing hollow killing whatever. And Tatsuki finds herself to be the current incarnation of a millennia old demi-god Valkyrie.

She found the hollow in one of Karakura's parks, she knew she was close when a screaming spirit rushed past her. He had been a middle aged man, slightly boldly and wore a suit. Tatsuki watched him run past her.

"Do go that way!" The spirit cry before hightailing it out of there as fast as he could.

The sound of crunching gravel, can from the direction the soul had been fleeing. Turning Tatsuki watched as giant claw cut groves into the pavement. Black claws lead up to black arms and hulking shoulders. Shaggy hair fell unkempt around a bone white mask. The large mouth opened, revealing another row of teeth as it cried out again.

Tatsuki was hit with a quick thought that maybe this had been a bad idea. No, she thought, I need to do this. With that she settled herself into a familiar karate stance.

"Alright," She said, unsure whether she was talking to the Hollow or her allusive powers. "Let's do this."

The Hollow seemed to take his as in invite, as it lunged forward mouth a gapping maul. Tatsuki dodged, and a high kick knocked its head away. It recovered quickly, so she followed with a punch.

"Come on, come on," Tatsuki muttered, as she searched with herself for the key to using her abilities. "It could have come with a user manual!"

She managed to duck a clawed sweep, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the back hand from the other arm. The blow sent her flying, she turned into a roll as she hit the ground using her own momentum to carry her back to her feet.

She ran at it this time, ducking and weaving around its wild swings, before she got in close enough. A round house kick managed to crack a part of the Hollows masks, but the white sealed over almost instantly. A giant fist to the face was Tatsuki reward for it. Eyes closing on reflex. She got her hands up in time, but the force of it sent her sliding backwards.

Odd, she thought, you'd think that would have hurt more.

Opening her eyes, she held up her hands. Both of them, all the way to the elbow were giving off a strange shadowy energy.

"Come when I need it, huh?" Tatsuki said echoing Hrists words, "I didn't think you meant literal."

"Ok," She said, look back at the Hollow, "Let's try that again."

With one blow, she removed an arm. The second arm went after that. Finally the mask shattered with an uppercut. As the fading spirit partials drifting away, Tatsuki noticed two appearing people. A quick look around and she ducked into a nearby cove, squatting behind a decorative shrub.

It was two of the new guys from school, Tatsuki recognised. The bold one and the one with feathers. They both look very confused.

"It's gone," Feathers said, looking at his phone.

Boldy swore, looking around taking in the street, the rooftops even the sky, "You sure?" The demanded.

"Yes," Sighed Feathers, "No sign of it."

Growling under his breath boldy turned, and with a flicker of movement vanished. Feathers followed. Tatsuki released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She thought about the two men, there black outfits and swords.

_They really are like Ichigo_, she thought, _how many of them are there_? The stood and turned coming face to face with a dark skinned woman, her purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

Golden eyes gleamed with almost catlike curiously and amusement.

"Er?" Tatsuki managed.

"You're one of Ichigo's friends?" The woman asked, "I'm Yoruichi." She grabbed hold of her arm, "Come with me." And vanished.

#SC#

"You can't just grab people and hull them off!" Tatsuki yelled as they can to a stop, she took in her new surroundings. "A sweets shop? What is going on!"

Yoruichi ignored her, as she opened the front door. "Kisuke?" She called entering pulling the shorter girl behind her.

"Ahhh Yoruichi-san," Kisuke's familiar green and white striped hat appeared first and the rest of him. He then noticed Tatsuki behind her, his fan appearing, "Oh what's this?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki," Yoruichi informed, ignoring the girls startled look, "It happened."

"What happened?" Tatsuki demanded, "And how do you know my name?"

"Come in Arisawa-san," Kisuke said, "Would you like some tea?"

Finally settled around Kisuke low dining table, Tatsuki watched in bewilded silence as Tsukabishi Tessai placed a steaming hot cup of tea in front of her.

"We have been watching you for a while Arisawa-san," Kisuke started, "Since we noticed the sudden growth in your spiritual power. You however have processed faster then we thoughts,

Yoruichi tells me you've already some control over it."

"Who are you people?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Me?" His fan fluttered, "I'm just a lowly shop keeper. How happens to know a thing or two about spiritual powers and Hollows."

"We have been helping Ichigo and his friends since they started," Yoruichi informed, "We are aware of the sudden awaken of powers with people surrounding Ichigo. You are abit later then the others, but we have been keeping an eye on you."

_Awaken,_ Tatsuki thought_, powers_? Images flashed into her mind of Sado's arm and Orihime's golden shield. Awaken?

_"But something has happened, I've been sleeping for too long" Hirst said. "So many lives, all of them half remembered dreams. But you... something woke me."_

"You think some kind of power has awoken in me?" Tatsuki asked

"What was that I saw tonight if not your power?" Yoruichi shot back

"Something else," Tatsuki admitted finally "I'll tell you but chances are you'll think I'm crazy. And you just might be right."

So she told them.

#SC#

They hadn't thought she was crazy at least they hadn't said anything about think she was, in truth they hadn't said much of anything. Kisuke had stood from the table and lead her further into the shop and down a hole in the ground

_Further and further down the rabbit hole,_ Tatsuki thought.

The shop floor gave way to a massive space, lit up as if I was in the middle of a bright sunny day. They ground sand and rocks and nothing else.

"What is this place?" Tatsuki asked in an awed voice

"Oh you like it," Uruhara cry fluttering around, "I'm so happy."

"Actually I'm wondering how you managed to build something like this under the city," Tatsuki said eyeing the sky ceiling.

"We are going to test you know," Kisuke said, switching moods again, "So we can get a feel of you spiritual pressure."

And test her they did, first Kisuke then Yoruichi. Each of them moving as if to severely hurt if not kill her, if she didn't react.

These guys can't be serious, she thought.

But there tactic worked as her powers once again made a show. She managed to stop a blow from Yoruichi and send back one of her own. Which the woman dodged like it was air. Spinning like a top she landed on distance away. Neither of them made an attack after that.

Kisuke seemed to be studying her.

"Hmmmm," He mused, "Not much I can tell from just that I'm afraid. Nothing to verify your story. There is however another thing we can attempt." He started tapping his can against his leg.

"Oh no," Tatsuki said, taking a swipe at the sweet on her brow, "What's that?"

"Oh don't be so alarmed," Kisuke said, raising his can. Tatsuki spotted a funny little picture on the bottom, which looked something with blue flames, "We are after all professionals"

His cane struck forward hitting her forehead.

TBC

A/N: Hirst didn't care about anything beyond her duty. She knew your enemy, she knew how to beat them up. And Odin help anyone who got in her way, but everything else...pfft nothing. Poor Tatsuki.

A/N: The next chapter is almost finished surprise surprise I'll get it up as soon as I've finished. The muse visited me today, while I was work. I'm glad it come back, I just wish it would have picked a better time and place :P

Catcha Jess


	6. Chapter 5

Hi,

If anyone is still reading this story, thanks for sticking with me, and I am so sorry about the wait. It's just chapters for this thing, come out kicking and screaming. When I do get a hit of the muse, I'm usually at work were I have no hope in hell of getting anything down on paper.

So hopefully this chapter makes up for it somewhat, and I promise to try and get the next one out sooner.

The Valkyrie transformation scene was taken from the game, it happens at the beginning when Lenneth first wakes up.

Disclaimer: I do not own. I do not want to own :D

**Valkyrie**

The hall was long and wide, lined with massive pillars of marble and gold that reached high overhead to a clear arched ceiling. Sunlight streamed in light and cool, and white cloud and snowflakes drifted lazily. Hirst paused at the entrance of the great hall, looking out over the crowd of people gathered. All of them dressed in rich heavy robes and dress. Silks, suedes and leather, some lined with fur others with gold and precious gems. A far cry from the plain cotton shift Hrist herself was wearing. White and trimmed with gold embroidery.

Still Hirst had a presence about her that the others were lacking. Lords and Ladies of Asgard. Hrist wouldn't have wanted to have been one of them anyway. She was created for a different prepose, she existed for a different reason. A reason that was about to be realised today.

A deep breath in and Hrist begun her walk down the centre of the crowd, towards the raised dais at the end of the hall. Faces passed her by with barely a notice as her focus on the throne before her.

As she grew closer Hirst could fully make out the three people standing on it. On the large golden throne, sat an elderly looking man. But the power he held was undeniable. Hrist went down on one knee before him.

"My Lord Odin," She greeted, head bowed. But she had already memorised the sight of them. Odin with his white hair and equally white bread. His eyes icy blue, that seemed to weigh, judge and sentence in one look. The armour he wore was real, and used. To his right stood, his wife Frigga. To his left stood Freya, dressed in her falcon feather cloak.

"Hrist Battlemaiden," Odin begun, his voice rumbling like his son Thor's thunder. "First of the Valkyrjur, the chooser of the slain. Defender against the hollowed souls that prowl the plains of Midgard and the afterlife."

"Hrist," Odin stated again, this time more personal "You have completed the training set to you by your commander Freya. You are ready to beginning these duties that your post was created for. Do you accept that task set before you?"

"I do My Lord."

She heard Freya move towards her, and lifted her head. Watching as her mentor and friend approached in her hand, a curve choker necklace made of solid gold a precious red gem sitting at the front of it. The choker slipped around the base of her neck, the stone nestled between her collar bones.

The effect was almost instantiations. Gold veins, like little rivers begun to flow down Hrists body crisscrossing and outlining. Across her whole body. The space between the lines, began to fill in. Ink black in colour, the armour appeared into position. And what once had started as a simple sheath dress was now full battle armour. Freya stepped forward again having turned to retrieve, and black helmet. Also trimmed with gold, decorated with lone inky feathers lined the sides pointing up and back. Hrist could make out two more helmets behind Freya. A blue and a purple one. Each with the own matching choker.

She young girl bowed her head as Freya slid the feathered helmet onto her head.

"Raise," Odin's voice called, "Hrist, The Black Valkyrie."

#SC#

Urahara Kisuke was a lot of things. Shinigami, an ex-captain, a business man, an inventor, a teacher, the owner of a rather twisted sense of humour. He however was not prepared for what happened when he pushed Arisawa Tatsuki soul out of her body.

The sudden release of energy and bright and explosive. Knocking Urahara back a few paces. The air hung thick and heavy, and the ground itself shook with the force of it. He could feel it pressing down on him, forcing him to his knees. In the distance he could hear Yoruichi's shout of surprise as she too was blasted with energy. He could see much throw the sudden kick up of rocks and sand, that had been blasted into the air.

There was another sudden sharp spike of energy as blast of black shot into the sky. The dust and rocks blow backwards, clearing in the wave of power.

Finally Urahara could make of sights, he spotted Tatsuki body lying on the sand. But there was no chain in sight, nothing connection Tatsuki body to her knocked out soul. He was scanning the ground looking for it when he notice her.

Black armour boots that reached up to the knee. Meeting a white cotton skirt, that continued under a black breast plate. Up to a winged black helmet and the curtain of dark hair that surrounded her. He could make out Tatsuki features under the edge the helmet.

Her dark eyes flicked from the crumpled body on the sand, up to meet his.

"Human," The armoured Tatsuki said, a voice obviously used to holding some kind of command. "You will tell me. What is this?"

_Definitely used to command_, Urahara thought. Not knowing what to make of this new side of Arisawa Tatsuki, he feel back on this one true thing he did so well.

"My, my," He exclaimed, fan appearing in hand, "Such a strange development Arisawa-san!" His light teasing voice matching to too cheerfully grin.

The girl's eyes narrow, in a dismissive way. That made in wonder if she was somehow related to Kuckiki Byakuya. She had taken to examine her surrounds, so he examined her. Physical resemblance to Tatsuki yes, but her energy it was similar to the girls in a way but different somehow. Unmasked, unleashed.

His eyes flicked to the girls human body.

_Human_, he thought, _Tatsuki energy was usually tinged with the feeling of a human. But her now? She didn't feel human, she didn't feel Shinigami, or Quincy or hollow._

She was nothing he had encounter before

_What was she?_

#SC#

Yoruichi's she pretty sure her jaw drop had been very audible and comedy. But she had not been prepared for what would have happened when Urahara had knocked the girl's soul out. Tatsuki story so dreams, and reincarnation had been strange and more than a little farfetched. But it seemed no that there was more to Arisawa's story then Yoruichi had believed.

The girl had gotten bored with the silence, and disappeared in a flash step move that had taken her faster and further than Yoruichi had ever seen. But still she was the Goddess of Flash for a reason. She speed after her.

It was a blinding chase of speed, before the girl final came to a stop in the woodland outside Karakura. She was looking around when Yoruichi approached her. The girl didn't even acknowledge her arrival.

Reaching out a hand, the girl laid her palm against thin air. For a second nothing happened, and Yoruichi begun to wonder what she was just to. When colours begun to appear as if the girl was creating a rainbow. The fabric of reality twitched, the stopped and the rippling colours vanished. Tatsuki hand was knocked away.

"Was it meant to do that?" Yoruichi asked.

She knew that the girl had been trying to open some kind of passage, and that it had failed somehow. She got that by the looks of confusion and annoyance on the girls face.

"Something is wrong with the Bifrost," Tatsuki said, "The way is blocked. Something really has happened to Asgard." She sighed sadly "I have slept to long."

"Tatsuki?" Yoruichi called, and the girl spun around as if just remembering she was there, "Tatsuki,"

"That is not my name," She stated, "I am Hrist, The black battlemaiden, first of the Valkyries."

"You sure look like her," Urahara said as he stepped up behind them, Tatsuki body slung over his shoulder. He placed it on the ground, gesturing to it, "And we did knock you out of her body."

"A human life for me as I slept," She said dismissively, "One of many. With no more importance than a dream." She frowned, "I should not be awake. If Freya has not recalled me! Why am I awake!"

"How long have you been awake for?" Yoruichi asked, "How much of Arisawa Tatsuki's life did you see? How much did you live?"

"All of it," Hrist whispered, she glanced away as if reluctant to share this, "From the moment I awake in Tatsuki life, it doesn't matter when it was. All her memories became mine. But I'm not Tatsuki! I'm not, if anything Tatsuki is me!"

"Then who are you?" Yoruichi questioned, "Who and what?"

"I told you already," Hrist said dismissively, "I have no desire to repeat myself. Be gone from my sight, bother me no longer."

With that she vanished with another flash step, but this time neither followed. Yoruichi and Uruhara looked at each other, then as one at Tatsuki discarded body. There thought was the same.

_What now? _

TBC

A/N I dunno if I'm happy with it but there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they do help.

Jess


End file.
